


Pleasing

by AwKinky



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwKinky/pseuds/AwKinky
Summary: “I want to tie you up, tonight,” Derek had said this morning when Stiles had called him before school. “Be prepared”.Stiles loved to be tied up, at the mercy of his lover, and he knew that Derek was doing it for him. Which didn’t mean that Derek wasn’t going to enjoy it, because that wasn’t true at all. But that was firstly Stiles’s kink.He was so grateful that his boyfriend indulged him like that. That was a serious show of love. Stiles grinned as he got an idea about how he was going to thank the alpha. The man had a secret kink that he was ashamed of, and didn’t think that Stiles knew about.But Stiles had seen his porn stash, and he definitely knew.Now was the time to prepare.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957648
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Pleasing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for an alternative Kinktober list, for which the words were : rope / shaving.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Unbetaed

“I want to tie you up, tonight,” Derek had said this morning when Stiles had called him before school. “Be prepared”. 

Derek had talked in a low voice that was sure to make Stiles shiver. He talked a bit more about what the alpha had in store for him, until Stiles was panting, a hand on his cock and his eyes shut. “Oh and baby?”

“Hmm?”

“No coming before tonight. Now go, you’re going to be late.” And with that, he hanged up. 

Cursing, Stiles threw a glance at his alarm clock and threw himself into the bathroom. 

Cold shower it was. 

After the longest day ever, Stiles had come straight home to prepare for the evening. He loved to be tied up, at the mercy of his lover, and he knew that Derek was doing it for him. Which didn’t mean that Derek wasn’t going to enjoy it, because that wasn’t true  _ at all _ . But that was firstly Stiles’s kink. 

He was so grateful that his boyfriend indulged him like that. That was a serious show of love. Stiles grinned as he got an idea about how he was going to thank the alpha. The man had a secret kink that he was ashamed of, and didn’t think that Stiles knew about. 

But Stiles had seen his porn stash, and he definitely knew. 

Now was the time to prepare. 

  
  


At five to seven, Derek heard the distinct rumble of the Jeep. He quickly finished up his work on his computer while Stiles parked and ran up the stairs. 

As soon as he opened the door, Derek got an armful of teenager. 

“Hi baby,” he said before pecking his boyfriend on the lips. “How was your day?” he asked, going to sit on the couch. 

He saw Stiles moving to join him, a disbelieving look on his face. 

“Uh, it was good, I guess. Don’t remember much. Why don’t we talk about more interesting things?”. Stiles had made his way through the room and sat himself on his alpha’s lap, his arms coming up to wrap around his neck. 

“Huh-uh, and what kind of things are you thinking about?” Derek asked. “About how I’m going to make you beg for my cock, tonight?” he purred. 

Stiles whined, his hips moving of their own volition, and mashed his lips against the alpha’s. Derek responded hungrily, his tongue plunging into the human’s mouth and his hands coming up to rest on his hips. Stiles moaned as Derek moved to stand up and tightened his legs around the alpha’s hips. 

“Derek, please.” 

The man walked them to the bed where he threw Stiles before crawling on top of him.

Lots of noises were coming out of his mouth by now, so Stiles tried to stop them by kissing his boyfriend again. His hands were scrambling on the alpha’s back, trying to ruck up his shirt until Derek stood up and undressed himself. Once he was naked, he came back onto the bed and took off Stiles’s shirt. Attaching his mouth to the boy’s collarbone - thereby provoking more moans - he then began to remove Stiles’s pants all the way down. When the boy was only clad in his boxers, Derek situated himself between his legs and stroked his thighs with his hands, attaching his mouth to his lover’s meck. He immediately froze in the middle of sucking a hickey on Stiles’s pec. After a second or so, he leaned back and opened his eyes. What he saw was his boyfriend grinning like a loon. 

“What did you do?” he growled. 

“I made you a present! Do you like it? How I made myself all pretty for you, alpha?”

Derek sat back on his heels and looked at his boyfriend spread out on his sheets. His smooth and hairless legs on display. 

“Stiles... “ he rasped. He suddenly felt so aroused he had to squeeze his eyes shut. He had no idea how Stiles knew about his kink, but he wasn’t going to question it, not when he liked it so much. When he opened his eyes back up, they were glowing crimson and were met with the sight of his boyfriend panting, stroking his cock through his boxers. 

“No baby, no touching what’s mine. And you  _ are  _ mine, isn’t that right? Made yourself all pretty for me, my gorgeous boy. Did you want to please me?”

“Yes alpha, please.” Stiles whined. 

“Will you be a good boy for me?”

“Yes, yes, I’ll be a good boy, the best boy,  _ please _ .”

“Shh, I know you will. Now put your hands on the headboard, and spread your legs. I want to be able to look at my beautiful boy.”

Derek couldn’t help but stare at the expense of pale skin on display just for him. God, he was beautiful. What had Derek done to deserve him? He loved seeing his marks on Stiles, proofs of their intimacy. He loved to mark all that beautiful skin with lovebites. He loved Stiles’s responses. 

He loved the way Stiles arched and forgot himself in the throes of pleasure, when the time came. And the easiest way to do that was to play into his kinks, which Derek was absolutely going to do. After all, the boy had shaved for him, he had to reward him somehow. 

Stiles whined under the scrutiny, a blush spreading on his chest. 

“Don’t be ashamed, baby, you’re the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen,” the alpha reassured him. “Now let me get the ropes.”

Stiles threw his head back at the words and mewled. God, he loved that. Whenever Derek tied him up, he felt completely owned. Derek always looked at him so hungrily, like Stiles was  _ his _ . Just thinking about it made him harder than ever. 

Derek came back to the bed with the ropes, and he began with Stiles’s hands, making sure that it wasn’t too tight, but that the boy’s movements were restricted. Then, he spread his legs as wide as he could and tied his ankles at the foot of the bed. Stiles was already squirming, embarrassed to be so exposed, even though he knows that he asked for it. 

“My, my, baby, look at you,” Derek cooed. “You’re gorgeous. I can see everything from there. Your lips…”

The alpha stroked his fingers against Stiles’s lips as he said it. Stiles opened his mouth and drew them in to suckle on them for a bit. “Good boy. Your nipples too…”

Derek pulled his fingers from Stiles’s mouth and trailed them to his nipples, his other hand coming up to join the first one. He teased his boyfriend, watching him writhe on the sheets, eyes closed. 

“Your pretty cock…” Derek caressed down his flanks and put his big hands on his hips. “Your little balls, too.” Stiles whined when Derek bent down to suck on them, drawing them one after the other in his mouth. Derek loved the way Stiles trashed as he lavished his balls. 

As he dipped a little lower, Derek got an idea. “Want me to eat you out baby?” he asked. “Want me to make love to your hole, all on display for me? Look at it, it wants to be kissed.”

Stiles was shaking from need and embarrassment. He could feel his hole tightening with Derek’s words. The alpha always knew how to make him delirious. 

“Please Alpha, please kiss my hole,” he begged. 

“Good boy,” Derek purred before mashing his face against the boy’s hole. 

“Jesus you’re so tight, baby.” Derek licked and lap at his hole, tasting him in the most intimate way. The alpha stroked the boy’s thighs with his hands and felt a shiver coursing through him when he met smooth hairless skin. Gosh, how had he forgotten? 

Derek felt a wave of pleasure wash over him and accidentally sucked on Stiles’s rim. Stiles shouted and arched on the bed. 

“Derek, please,” he cried. 

Feeling almost animalistic, Derek wet a finger with saliva before inserting it in Stiles’s ass. At the same time, he nibbled on the skin of Stiles’s asshole and licked his way inside. 

Stiles yelled as Derek found his prostate and came all over himself, sobbing with the force of his orgasm, tears leaking from his eyes. 

Derek made sure to milk him dry and as soon as it was over, he delicately withdrew his finger and came up to sit on Stiles’s legs. 

“That’s it baby, you came so prettily, without me touching your cock. You were so good, so good for your Alpha.” 

Stiles panted as he fought to get his breathing back. When he opened his eyes, he was treated to the sight of his alpha rubbing himself on his hairless thighs and fisting his cock. 

“Mark me alpha, make me yours,” Stiles panted.

Derek’s eyes flew open, crimson again, and he came all over Stiles’s chest before collapsing on him, landing in his mess. He’ll get on being annoyed in a minute. Right now, he kissed Stiles languidly, contentedly as he used his hands to untie him. He massaged the skin of his wrists and went to do the same with Stiles’s feet, smiling when Stiles grumbled about the kiss ending. 

Once the ropes were put away, Derek drew the comforter on them and Stiles curled up into his arms. 

“Thanks,” the boy said drowsily. 

“Thank you,” Derek said in return. 

As he drifted off, he could feel Stiles smiling against his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if you see mistakes tell me!  
> I'm all for constructive criticism too :)  
> This is my first time writing porn, so tell me what you think


End file.
